


Dont mess with me while i am horny!

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cheating, Christmas, Cock jerking, Kissing, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas time and Marcos Rojo and his wife keep Christmas diner for their family and friends. Lionel Messi, the boyfriend of his wives siter comes over too. Marcos and Lionel want to spend some guy time together, but not the guy time that their wives expected them to have. </p><p>( the reason why i gave Marcos Rojo and Lionel Messi 'fiction wives' is because i do not want to offense their actual women, enjoy ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinertime

Marcos tied his nectie in front of the mirror in the hallway, his wife Isabella came in " are your shoes waxed ? " she asked. Marcos turned his head to her and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could answer Isabella continued.  
" is the living room cleaned up?" She asked " yes d... " Marcos tried to say " did you shower? " Isabella asked impatient " yes dear " Marcos said on an annoyed tone. " ow i just want everything to be absolut perfect when the guests arrive " Isabella said while she squeezed her hands, Marcos looked back " why? " he asked on the same annoyed tone " your sister knows how this house and everything looks, she cant think any better or worse of you " Isabella chuckled " its never good enough " she said on a bit a bitchy way " i have to compete with her, you really dont know how women think dont you? " she asked " no thank goodness not " Marcos whispered as he finished his nectie.

Marcos was allready pretty pissed, he liked Christmas very much, but this was going to be a just women night. Since they were moved to another house, it was more difficult for Marcos to invite his far off friends over. Isabella on the other hand can make tons of new female friends a day. " who did u invite? " Marcos asked to Isabella. " ehh.. " Isabella thought as she counted the names on her fingers " Teresa, Samantha, Anna, Mandy, Sophia, Mandy with the cute shoes, Maria..." Marcos rolled his eyes annoyed while his wife continued. "Constance, oh yes... Teresa is brining Lionel with her " Isabella said. With that Marcos gained a little smile on his face, who knew this diner would be very fun after all. 

All the guests were arrived, all the girls were sitting in the living room chating, Marcos and Lionel were there present as well. They sat in a Circle in the living room, in the middle of the Circle was a pile with presents, everyone bought a present for another person as Christmas tradition. Marcos and Lionel watched weak smiling how the girls opened the presents, it were tons of purses, shoes, pants, dresses, make up and all that women stuff. The thing that annoyed the 2 men the most was that every present needed to get full attention, so it took over 15 minutes to finally get to the next present. Teresa got her present from Isabella, that was actually a pretty fun one, a vibrator, Marcos and Lionel chuckled as they saw Teresa look surprised to the pink fake dick. " oh my god " she shouted " Isabella, you perv " she said half laughing. " now its ur turn honey " Isabella said to Marcos, he got his present from Lionel. Marcos opened his present and took two brand new football shoes out of it. " wow these are great! " Marcos said as he inspected the shoes. " thanks buddy, i really like them " Marcos said as he patted Lionels shoulder. " now open yours " Marcos smirked to Lionel, Lionel took the present and opened it full of excitment. Lionels cheeks turned red as he looked into the present box. " well honey " he said to Teresa " looks like were gonna have lots of fun " hesaid smiling as he took handcuffs and a gagball out of the box. All the girls giggled and Lionel still blushed as he thankfully looked to Marcos. 

All the presents were opened, Marcos and Lionel exhaled from relief " time for a Fashion show! " Isabella shouted. All te girls cheered but Lionel and Marcos made a annoyed tone. " is it okay with her majesty if Lionel and i gonna play some FIFA? " Marcos asked to Isabella. " yeah, yeah you boys go ahead" Isabella replied without looking at Marcos, the two boys smiled. Lionel followed Marcos to his bedroom were his PS4 was. 

Marcos and Lionel sat on the bed both with the PS joysticks in their hands playing FIFA. " i am glad you could come along " Marcos said " i have no idea how i could have survived an entire womens day " Lionel chuckled " yeah me neither " he said as he also concentrated on the football field of FIFA. Lionel made a goal, he never thought it would be as Cristiano Ronaldo " men have to support eachother every now and then " he said, Marcos nodded as he tried to make an offensive against Lionels team. " and to be honest... " Lionel whispered " i kinda missed you " he said while his cheeks turned red. Marcos smiled to Lionel and kissed his cheek " i dont think you can survive a day without me " he whispered in Lionels ear. Marcos paused the game, grabbed Lionels waist and kissed him again in his neck and on his cheeks. Lionel grabbed Marcos his back and pulled him closer to him as he let Marcos take control and laid him on the bed. Marcos laid on top of Lionel kissing him on his lips and licking his neck, the 2 boys kinda had a naughty past together. It started out when Teresa introduced her new boyfriend Lionel to Marcos and Isabella. While they had diner, Marcos accidently spilled some whine on his shirt, Lionel offered to help him clean it, both to be nice and get to know Marcos better, they went to the bathroom to clean Marcos his shirt. When Lionel saw the younger but way taller men shirtless he figured it looked kinda hot. Marcos felt the same when Lionel rubbed the wet washcloth over his chest in order to clean it. It started kinda small with some compliments and a little kiss on eachothers mouth, but it ended up in hard rough sex in the bathroom while their girlfriends were in the dinerroom downstairs. The boys had this kind of moments a lot more when they visited eachother. They knew it was wrong, they cheated on their wives, but it was so thrilling, and Isabella and Teresa are with their bossy and bitchy attitude not really the easiest women around. 

Lionel laid his head on the pillows while Marcos bited and kissed his neck and jawline. Despite that Lionel was older than Marcos he loved it when Marcos took control, he was over 5 inch. taller than him, when he was standing up and looked a bit mad he had this very attractive intimidating look. Marcos brought his hands under Lionels shirt and slowly pulled it up as Lionel unbuttoned Marcos his blouse. As soon as Marcos his blouse was off, he holded Lionels hands in place with one hand and unbuttoned his pants with the other " c'mon boy " he said " give me something of that dick of yours" Lionel smiled and started kissing Marcos again as the taller men took Lionels pants off. " boys! " Isabella's voice in the hallway said while a knock on the door sounded. Lionel and Marcos looked shocked to eachother and gasped as they heard Isabella open the door, Suddenly Marcos took Lionels head under his arm, laid him on his side and went on top of him. Isabella came in and saw Marcos grabbing Lionels arm and holding it in his hand while he was placed on Lionels chest " and that is how you do a headlock bitch! " Marcos chuckled to the powerless Lionel underneath him. " boys, stop playing wrestler and come help with diner will you " she said and closed the door again. " smart move " Lionel moaned as Marcos was still on top of him. " good improvising " Marcos whispered as he laid his hands on Lionels pants and pulled it further down " this position makes me hard " he hissed " lets play! ". Lionel brought his face up " wait " he whispered " not now ". Marcos looked mad, grabbed Lionels hair and pulled him closer to his face " dude fuck diner, i am gonna eat ur ass! " he hissed. " we cant " Lionel hissed " we dont have enough time " he tried to convince Marcos, but Marcos his blood boiled from fury " if i dont get ur ass in 10 seconds, i am gonna be really, REALLY mad " Marcos hissed in Lionels ear, this actually seemed to turn Lionel on " then please wait " Lionel whispered while breathing heavy " i love it when ur mad, your so rough and dominant then " he hissed. Marcos was thinking " allright " he hissed " immediatly after diner your ass will be mine " he said while finishend it with a spank on Lionels booty. 

It was dinertime, Lionel and Marcos sat on the dinertable with all the girls, they ate soup first. All the girls were still talking to eachother about how nice there presents were and how nice the boots and earrings combined with their clothes. Lionel sat in front of Marcos, both of them ate their soup as they tried to ignore all the chatter. Marcos brought the spoon to his mouth as he looked at Lionel who couldn't keep his eyes off him. Marcos felt Lionels feet touch his knee and slowly going up his leg, Marcos gave Lionel a threatning look as the older men brought his feet further up. Marcos gasped as Lionels feet touched the bulge in his pants, it made Lionel chuckle. The main course were grilled potatoes, vegies and a large turkey. All the girls and the two boys were eating, Marcos and Lionel still looked uninterupted at eachother. " nice turkey, Isabella " Lionel complimented Isabella as he nibbled on a turkey leg. " oh thank you Lionel " Isabella said happy " it isnt too leathery isnt it? " Isabella asked. " no " Lionel smiled " its just a big, warm, juicy piece of meat. " he whispered, Marcos brought his eyes to Lionel as he heard that. Lionel took the piece of turkeyleg in his mouth " hmmmm " he purred as he took a bite " see " he said while chewing " its so moist, that a piece this big slides in so easy " he said as he looked half smiling to Marcos. Marcos clenched his fists while he looked at Lionel, he lost his patience and this nasty fuck knew it " look out that you dont gag " Marcos whispered while he looked pissed at Lionel. 

After desert the girls were busy with cleaning up the table, Marcos and Lionel stood up. Marcos grabbed Lionels collar and pulled him towards him " you, upstairs, now! " he demanded. Lionel and Marcos were about to go to the bedroom, when Isabella came to them " were are you going? " she asked. " we did not finished our game " Marcos said with a nasty smile " so i am gonna teach this bitch a hard lesson ". Isabella shaked her head " you need to help with the dishes first Marcos " she said. Marcos looked mad again " ah come on babe " he said dissapointed. " oh dont worry " Isabella said " the girls want to stay for the night so you and Lionel can play your little game as long as you want ". Marcos gained a big smile on his face and Lionel started blushing. " but now you are going to help with the dishes " Isabella demanded. As soon as she was back in the kitchen Lionel chuckled " Seems you have to stay hard a little longer " he whispered. Marcos brought his face closer to Lionel and gave him a demanding look " you better be naked when i get upstairs" he hissed before he walked into the kitchen. 

The dishes were finished, the girls all sat in the living room, they decided to sleep there while Lionel and Marcos shared the room upstairs. The girls were watching some kind of chick movie and talked about shoes or something like that, but Marcos didn't care about that, he walked upstairs in big steps. He hissed from fury and his too long lasting boner. He came in the hall upstairs " now that bitch is gonna get it" he was thinking. Marcos walked to the door of the bedroom and pushed the door open with great power.


	2. Sleepover

Lionel laid on his chest on the bed while he was naked, he supported his head with his arms and his feet were waving in the sky. He smirked as Marcos pushed the door open, a picture on the wall fel on the ground from Marcos his power. " someone is cranky " Lionel said teasingly as Marcos closed the door, locked it and came closer to Lionel " dont mess with me while i am horny!" Marcos hissed as he rapidly took of his blouse. Marcos grabbed Lionel and pulled him up, Lionel tried to resist a little, but Marcos was so big and strong, he overpowered the older men in seconds. Marcos was on top of Lionel and kissed him in his bare naked neck, he made a trail down his chest while he bited in Lionels skin. The two boys kissed furiously on eachothers mouth while Lionel took the belt off from Marcos his pants. Marcos went on his knees, grabbed Lionels face and pushed it to his crotch " now ur gonna pay babe " Marcos hissed as he used his other hand to pull his undies down. 

Marcos his 9.3 inch cock patted against Lionels cheek as soon as it was out, leaving a wet precum trail on Lionels face. Lionel took Marcos his shaft in his hand, he made a face like he was finally rewarded with some candy for being such a good boy. He took the moist top of Marcos his menpride in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the top while the inside of his cheeks covered the hard shaft. Lionel popped Marcos his dick out " i missed this one " He hissed and gave Marcos his boner some strokes. " your not supposed to talk bitch! "Marcos hissed while he grabbed the back of Lionels head and forced him back to his cock. " yes sir " Lionel chuckled and continued to please Marcos. Marcos started sweating and moaned softly as Lionel went further down on his manhood, Lionel pulled his mouth back again and started to massage Marcos his in saliva soaking cockhead with his fingers while he nibbled on his balls. " oh, good bitch! " he heard Marcos moan above him. Marcos grabbed Lionels face again " lets see how much juicy meat you can handle in your slut mouth " he said while he holded Lionels head in place with his hands, Marcos aimed his dick on Lionels lips and pushed the whole 9.3 inch size in. 

Lionel gagged one time from the sudden massive dick that was rushing down his throat. " good god, its almost the size of a baseballbat " Lionel thought as Marcos pushed his cock in and out, he moaned loudly as he fucked Lionels mouth. Lionel purred on Marcos his big cock everytime it went in, he grabbed Marcos his ass and pushed him towards him, making sure that he got all of Marcos his size in his skilled throat. Marcos pulled his dick back, It was throbbing heavy and the saliva was gushing off from it, Lionel catched a breath and brought his face up to Marcos his sixpack and chest. " hmmm " Marcos purred as his toy boy licked his sweaty sixpack clean. Lionel brought his tongue up higher and higher until he reached Marcos chest, kissing his tattoos. The two boys kissed eachother on the lips again while they explored eachothers body with their hands, Marcos gave Lionel a hard spank on his ass " dont u think u can get away with it this easy " he hissed " teasing me during diner eh? While i allready have a fucking hard boner?!" Marcos pushed Lionel on the bed and turned him on his chest. Marcos got out of bed and searched for something between Lionels stuff " i bought those for you for more reasons than just making fun with Teresa " he smirked as he showed Lionel the handcuffs and the gagball. 

Lionel was still on his chest, shaking with excitment when Marcos got on top of him and tied his hands to the bed. " i dont want those bitches to hear us " Marcos said as he placed the gagball in Lionels mouth and thightend the rubber belt. When Lionel was tied up and gagged, Marcos rubbed his hands over the older mens back " your so fucking hot " he whispered " and mine, all mine " Marcos smirked as he brought his rock hard cock over Lionels bare cute little ass. Marcos aimed his dick and thrusted it in Lionels unpatient hole. Lionel moaned on his gagball while his whole body shivered from Marcos his thrusts. " you must have really missed this Hah? " Marcos smiled as he pushed his cock harder into Lionels ass " you just missed it so much to feel like a powerless bitch dont you? " he said as he brought his face closer to Lionels ear. Lionel moaned and sweated like a madmen from Marcos his hard thrusts, Marcos grabbed Lionels hair and pulled his head closer to him " does Teresa ever make you feel like this Hah?" He asked as he gave a merciless thrust into Lionels ass " does she ever treat you like the little whore you are" He hissed as he continued to fuck Lionels ass, Lionel hummed something on his gagball, but Marcos did not understand what he was saying, he now fully concentrated on the thight heat of Lionels ass. Marcos made a few more hard thrusts, moaned loudly and cummed in Lionels ass. 

Marcos pulled back and gave Lionel a hard spank on his ass before he pulled the gagball out of the boys mouth "wow babe " Lionel moaned " that was awesome, just the thing i needed " he said. Marcos chuckled and kissed Lionel on his cheek. " err... Are you gonna untie me? " Lionel asked. Marcos chuckled " of course not " he said. " i am not done with you yet. " he said as he opened the door of the room and walked into the hallway. A minute latere returned with the vibrator in his hand that Teresa got as present from Isabella. Marcos placed the vibrator all the way in Lionels ass and turned it on. " enjoy " he whispered while he crawled under the blackets on his side of the bed while he tossed the other half of the blancket over Lionels side. Lionel moaned softly as the vibrations in his ass went on and on. He wanted to jerk of but he couldn't because his hands were tied. " do me a favor and dont moan to loudly " Marcos whispered as he tried to catch sleep. Lionel moaned as soft as he could, but the feeling that the vibrator gave him was just great, he rubbed his dick over the matress and it made him cum. He felt his juice shoot out from it under his chest. Lionel smiled and fel asleep while the vibrator still continued. 

Marcos opened his eyes and looked out of the window, the sun was rising allready. He crawled up to Lionel who was still tied up and asleep, he kissed him awake. " morning" he hummed to Lionel as the older men opened his eyes. Lionel chuckled and the two boys started kissing, however they could not enjoy it for long because their girlfriends could wake up at any moment. Marcos untied Lionels arms " go clean ur self up, your a mess " he whispered. Lionel smiled and walked to the sink to wash himself. 

Later that morning the girls were about to go home, Teresa was searching in her bags for something, Lionel and Marcos came into the hallway fully dressed and Lionel had gathered his stuff. " what are you looking for? " Isabella asked to Teresa when she saw her search between her stuff. " that vibrators gave me " Teresa said " i cant find him anywhere ". Lionels cheeks turned red, he stepped back to Marcos " its still in " he whispered as quite as possible " what? " Marcos asked " the... U know " Lionel said as his cheeks turned more red. " well were do u waiting for? " Marcos hissed " go upstairs and get it out " Lionel walked upstairs while moving a bit awkward, thank goodness the girls were not watching. A minute later Lionel returned with the vibrator in his hand " honey, i found him " he said while smiling. " oh good, thanks Lionel " Teresa said relieved as she took the vibrator. Teresa and Lionel walked to the car while waving one last time to Isabella and Marcos. Lionel blushed one more time as Teresa wondered why the battery of the vibrator was empty. Lionel quickly looked back to Marcos before they drove away, of them were smiling like they tried to say that this was actually a very fun Christmas after all. Marcos stayed in the doorway for a while longer until the car was out of sight, the. He closed the door and went inside again.


End file.
